


Привал

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree





	1. Chapter 1

По мере продвижения на восток жизнерадостные хоббичьи городки постепенно сменялись небольшими людскими деревнями, а те — одиночными фермами; земля становилась все более скудной, ухоженные пашни в салатной зелени первых всходов и фруктовые сады уступали место выпасным лугам и скромным наделам, обнесенным живой изгородью или приземистыми каменными заборами.

В хорошую погоду с вершины холмов можно было разглядеть маячащие далеко на горизонте хребты Мглистых Гор в туманной дымке, вот только с хорошей погодой в последнее время не задалось. Сначала три дня кряду лил не по-летнему назойливый дождь, то усиливаясь, то превращаясь в унылую морось, так что до нитки промокли не только они сами, но и все их припасы, а сырой хворост на привалах не желал заниматься даже от волшебного огня из посоха мага. Под дырявым, как решето, пологом редкого леса пахло гнилью и плесенью. Пони то и дело оскальзывались на поплывшей тропе, а с неосторожно задетых ветвей обрушивался целый водопад. 

Но едва они обрадовались проглянувшему этим утром сквозь рассветный туман солнцу, как то принялось жарить с такой силой, будто стремилось наверстать за все ненастные дни разом. Торин даже скинул меховой плащ, но это не сильно помогло. По вискам и шее непрерывно скатывались капли пота, пропитывая распущенные волосы, греющие ничуть не хуже меха, а под многочисленными слоями одежды и доспехами все немилосердно прело и чесалось. 

Так что, когда слева от дороги за кустами мелькнула, заискрившись солнечными бликами, водная гладь, Торин под облегченные возгласы отряда приказал разбить лагерь, хотя до заката было еще далеко. Оставив Фили и Кили расседлывать пони и разводить костер, а Бомбура — заниматься стряпней, он отпустил остальных к воде, сложил под деревом перевязь с мечом, наручи и кафтан с доспехом и, прихватив чистое белье, отправился следом.

Быстрая и не особенно полноводная — огибая холм, речка образовывала широкую излучину с покатыми песчаными берегами, поросшими тальником, липой и лещиной. Течение здесь замедлялось, становясь почти неощутимым; зеркально-чистую поверхность, отражающую безоблачное небо в обрамлении прибрежных зарослей, усеивали нефритовые островки ряски, окружая узорчатым ковром упавший в реку сушняк. Где-то в зарослях рогоза горланили невидимые лягушки.

Глоин, Дори и Двалин уже залезли в воду и распугивали рыб шумным гоготом и фырканьем. Слева, выше по течению, Балин неторопливо складывал одежду на поваленное дерево, вполголоса обсуждая что-то с Оином. Еще дальше, за кустами виднелся бордовый сюртук мастера Бэггинса: взломщик то ли брезговал их шумной компанией, то ли до сих пор так и не привык светить причиндалами в обществе гномов — кто их знает, этих хоббитов. 

Бифур снял сапоги и вдумчиво понюхал носок, не иначе прикидывая, стоит ли заняться стиркой. 

— Простой способ есть, — Нори весело сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. — Бросаешь в дерево: если прилипнет — значит, пора стирать, а нет — тогда рано еще. 

Он проворно выхватил у Бифура носок и запустил его в нависшую над водой липу. Носок мягко шлепнулся о шершавый ствол и тут же сполз в затянутую ряской илистую жижу у самых корней.

— О! Можешь не стирать пока, — хохотнул Нори и, спасаясь от разъяренного Бифура, сиганул в воду, столкнув туда же успевшего раздеться только до белья Ори. Тот взвизгнул, взмахнул руками, поднимая кучу брызг, а Нори, увернувшись от оплеухи от старшего братца, в ответ окатил их обоих. В результате у всех троих, а заодно у попавшего под раздачу Глоина шевелюра оказалась украшена изрядным количеством мелкой зеленой дряни, которую они с проклятиями принялись смывать и вычесывать. 

Сзади послышались шаги, и Торин обернулся. Бофур, спустившись к воде, протянул купающимся пару ведер:

— Плесните-ка чистенькой!

— С лягушками пойдет? — заржал Дори, пытаясь выбрать место, где плавало меньше всего зелени.

— Если есть потом будете, то пойдет, — ухмыльнулся Бофур.

— Мясо как мясо. Все похлебка наваристее будет, — по лицу Двалина, как всегда, было не догадаться, шутит он или всерьез. 

Они с Дори передали свои ведра стоявшему ближе всех к берегу Глоину, и Бофур шагнул навстречу, ругнувшись, когда сапог по щиколотку ушел в ил. Стоило ему нагнуться за ведрами, как Нори, хитро прищурившись, швырнул в него пригоршню мокрой ряски, попав на шапку и частично — на лицо. От неожиданности тот взмахнул руками и отшатнулся, чуть не выронив ведра; увязший сапог сначала подался вверх, но потом с чавканьем погрузился обратно, а Бофур запрыгал на одной ноге, расплескивая воду:

— Да чтоб тебя... Вшей тебе в брови!

Компания в речке дружно заржала. Бофур буркнул напоследок что-то совсем уж неприличное и поковылял к лагерю, оскальзываясь в носке на влажных камнях. Торин покачал головой и зашел в воду, отгребая прочь надоедливую зелень. Нагревшаяся за день вода была теплой как парное молоко и отдавала тиной. Зачерпнув со дна песка, он принялся тереть подмышки, грудь и живот, затем ноги и — уже осторожнее и без песка — пах.

Отнеся воду брату, Бофур вернулся обратно и забрался в реку, по пути шмякнув Нори на макушку выдернутый пучок травы вместе с илом прямо на свежевымытую шевелюру. Тот заорал, Бифур и Глоин с Двалином загоготали; Ори, на которого тоже брызнуло илом, выругался, схлопотав от Дори подзатыльник и нотацию. Торин зашел поглубже, чтобы, присев, можно было окунуться с головой, и принялся натирать волосы чудом сохранившимся за несколько месяцев пути кусочком мыла. Лучше бы, конечно не в этом болоте, но ничего приличного до самых гор теперь не попадется.

— Эй, слышите, лягушки стихли! Всех в котел, что ли, вычерпали?

— Да подохли они. Двалин же свои носки постирал.

— Я тебе их в рот сейчас запихну и прополощу, остряк...

Торин отжал волосы, откинул их за спину и обернулся, почувствовав между лопаток чей-то внимательный взгляд. Глоин, Оин, Балин и Дори уже неспешно одевались на берегу. Ори помогал брату смыть последние ошметки грязи с волос. Бифур тер Бофуру спину. Двалин отжимал выстиранное белье и тоже не смотрел на него. Он вообще редко это делал, просто всегда держал его в поле зрения. Давал возможность идти вперед без оглядки, зная, что спина надежно прикрыта. 

Двалин поднял голову, встретившись на мгновение глазами с Торином, хмыкнул и двинулся к берегу. Капли стекали с кончиков мокрых волос, прилипших к спине, задерживаясь на пояснице и над изгибом крутого зада. Пристроив вещи на кусте орешника, Двалин принялся натягивать штаны. Тонкое полотно прилипло к сырому телу, обрисовывая мощные ягодицы и плотные, мускулистые ляжки, а когда Двалин повернулся и поднял руки, просовывая голову в ворот рубахи, под намокшей тканью стали отчетливо видны очертания внушительного хуя. 

Как же давно они последний раз были вместе. Еще до того, как собрались все вместе в норе у хоббита. Слишком давно. Торин сглотнул. Двалин расправил рубаху, поднял голову и, поймав его взгляд, качнул бедрами, выразительно ухмыльнувшись. Спохватившись, Торин опустил голову, ополаскивая в последний раз волосы.

Когда он вышел к лагерю, остальные уже рассаживались с похлебкой возле костра. Фили и Кили, чуть не вылизавшие свои миски, вскинулись при его появлении.

— Мы пойдем искупаемся?

Кивнув радостно помчавшимся к реке племянникам, Торин принял у Бомбура свою порцию и направился к лежащему неподалеку бревну. Проходивший мимо Двалин повернулся, бросил на него короткий взгляд, и Торин едва не пролил похлебку на землю от неожиданности, почувствовав его руку у себя в волосах. Пальцы осторожно прихватили несколько прядей и прошлись сквозь них, словно гребнем, слегка задев ухо. От этого мимолетного, слишком краткого, слишком личного прикосновения кровь мгновенно прилила в пах. Торин яростно уставился на Двалина. Тот протянул руку.

— У тебя ряска в волосах.

На раскрытой ладони лежало несколько крохотных зеленых листочков. Двалин усмехнулся, как он умел, одними глазами и подмигнул. Торин, качнув головой, фыркнул и пошел к своему месту.

Похлебка была вполне съедобной — Бомбур постарался на славу — но мяса и вправду было маловато. Отставив пустую миску, Торин задумчиво взглянул на темнеющий невдалеке лес — достаточно густой, чтобы там можно было поживиться дичью. И укрыться от любопытных взглядов. Порывшись в мешке, он достал пару метательных топоров и прихватил широкий охотничий нож.

— Балин! Останешься за старшего. Если уж мы остановились до темноты, стоит пополнить запасы. Двалин, ты идешь?

Он пересек поляну и, не дожидаясь его, двинулся к поросшей орешником и бузиной опушке. Прислушиваться, чтобы уловить за спиной тяжелые шаги, не было нужды — теплое, надежное, как твердь родных гор, присутствие Двалина он чуял шкурой.


	2. Chapter 2

Сухая листва шуршала под ногами как смятый лист бумаги. Время от времени очередной солнечно-желтый, рыжий или багряный лист отрывался от ветки и, медленно кружась, летел вниз, то застревая в выцветшей ломкой траве, то ложась на бархатный пружинящий мох — ярким вкраплением гематита в малахитовой зелени. 

Ухватившись за торчащую вверх обломанную ветку, Фили перемахнул через гигантский поваленный ствол и огляделся, вдыхая прохладный воздух, наполненный особым, горьковатым осенним ароматом, который можно встретить только на поверхности: сырой, подмерзающей почвы, прелой листвы и едкой гари костров — предвестников скорых морозов. Неизвестно, когда еще удастся так выбраться...

За последний год, прошедший с битвы, они почти не бывали на поверхности — не считая короткой поездки в Дейл, да и та была всего лишь на полдня. Нет, они с Кили любили Эребор — дом мамы и дяди, величественное королевство предков — но это было так непохоже на их прежнюю жизнь в Синих Горах. Там они по нескольку раз в год сопровождали торговые караваны, ездили с дядей на север в поселения Огнебородов и Широкозадов и то и дело выбирались на охоту. Порой так хотелось отложить на время обязанности наследного принца, собрать вещевой мешок, вскинуть на плечо перевязь и махнуть вместе с братом куда-нибудь — неважно куда даже, если вдвоем. 

Фили подозревал, что подобные мысли посещали не его одного. Во всяком случае, когда Торин наставлял их перед поездкой, во взгляде у него читалась тоска и плохо скрытая зависть. Похоже, дядя был готов хоть к эльфам отправиться, лишь бы ускользнуть ненадолго от государственных дел. Вот только все в Эреборе считали, что королю не следует покидать Гору по пустякам, уж тем более к остроухим в лес топать — коли нужно, пусть сами приезжают. 

Кили с треском приземлился рядом и, нахмурившись, повернулся к нему:

— Думаешь, не стоило так далеко уходить?

Фили покачал головой.

— Праздник только вечером, успеем вернуться. А даже если задержимся — Балин что-нибудь придумает. Он же нас сам отпустил.

Кили хихикнул, и Фили рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Не то, чтобы отпустил, конечно — закатил глаза и обреченно махнул рукой. Но ведь не отговаривал же!

— Так идем? — двинувшийся дальше Кили нетерпеливо обернулся, и Фили ускорил шаг, нагоняя брата. 

Накануне они прибыли в королевский дворец уже ближе к ночи, и едва их разместили в отведенных покоях — с гораздо большим комфортом, чем в прошлый раз, и несколькими уровнями выше — сразу же завалились спать. А наутро Трандуил принял их в тронном зале и предложил перенести переговоры на завтра, а заодно пригласил в качестве почетных гостей на традиционный праздник осени, подготовка к которому шла полным ходом. 

Торчать весь день во дворце, где туда-сюда носятся суетящиеся эльфы, совсем не хотелось, и Фили, предупредив Балина — совсем без присмотра Торин их оставить не решился — предложил брату прогуляться. 

Лес был одновременно и похож и непохож на тот, по которому они блуждали год назад. По-прежнему непроглядный, заросший густым подлеском, с то и дело преграждающими путь трухлявыми поваленными стволами и острыми, словно обглоданными, пнями, поросшими мелкими грибами, но все же не такой сумрачный. Стало как будто светлее и прозрачнее; воздух был не таким спертым; исчезло давящее ощущение чьего-то недоброго присутствия, неотступно преследовавшее их в походе. На деревьях еще висели клочьями обрывки паутины, но уже некому было латать прорехи и плести новые ловушки. 

Над головой что-то прошелестело. Фили одновременно с братом вскинул голову, но ничего не заметил: черные изломанные ветки в бахроме какого-то плюща, лохмотья паутины. Медленно вращаясь, к их ногам спланировал очередной желтый лист. Кили подозрительно повернулся, оглядывая окрестности.

— Жалеешь, что не взял лук? — ухмыльнулся Фили.

— Нет. — Кили покачал головой и сплюнул на землю. — Вряд ли его лесное величие оценит, если мы решим поохотиться в его владениях. Попадешь чего доброго в ручную белку какую-нибудь.

— Тоже верно, — кивнул Фили. — Да и эльфа невзначай можно подстрелить — тоже горазды по деревьям скакать.

— Вот уж их бы мы не услышали, поверь, — хмыкнул Кили.

Это точно, эльфы умеют подкрадываться бесшумно и заставать врасплох. Фили передернулся, представив, что за ними сейчас могут наблюдать десятки невидимых глаз. Впрочем, вряд ли. Трандуил не рискнет устраивать за гостями слежку — в результатах переговоров он заинтересован больше их самих, уж больно ему не терпится получить свои самоцветы. Да и в прошлый раз эльфы охотились скорее за пауками, не за гномами.

Фили на всякий случай еще раз осмотрелся, но кругом было тихо. Сквозь редеющие кроны просачивались солнечные лучи, выхватывая из тени то яркий резной лист, наколотый на сухую былинку, то ядовито-красную шляпку маслянистого гриба. 

Место очень напоминало то, где они сражались с пауками перед тем, как их скрутили: при каждом шаге хрупали неперегнившие останки паучьих панцирей, а пустые оболочки голов трескались, как яичная скорлупа. Фили от души наподдал сапогом по куску полузасыпанной нападавшими листьями обломанной лапы. Та рассыпалась в мелкое крошево, а под ногой что-то глухо звякнуло. Нахмурившись, Фили присел на корточки и разгреб в сторону листву.

— Эй, гляди, что я нашел! — Он отлепил влажный полусгнивший листок, закрывающий часть выбитой на лезвии топора надписи. — Костолом!

— Ух, ты! — Кили ловко перескочил через выступающий корень, подходя ближе. — Вот это повезло!

Фили задумчиво кивнул самому себе, очищая налипшую на рукоять грязь. Действительно, повезло. Двалин, да и другие старшие не имели привычки привязываться к вещам — следствие долгой кочевой жизни. Но топоры, подарок Торина на совершеннолетие, тот, сколько Фили себя помнил, берег пуще иных сокровищ, даже им с братом только посмотреть давал. И потерял-то их тогда, в лесу, по нелепой случайности: всадил оба разом в паука, который несся на них с Кили, а тот вместо того, чтоб издохнуть на месте, рванул на дерево и застрял там в ветвях. Должно быть, когда туша истлела, топоры свалились вместе с ней на землю, а сверху их засыпало листьями и прочей дрянью. И где-то рядом по идее должен быть второй...

Фили огляделся, пристально всматриваясь в пестрый ковер вокруг, но на этот раз Кили успел раньше.

— А вот и Головорез! — Кили торжествующе потряс извлеченным из трещины между корней топором. — Смотри — как новенький.

— Думаешь? — Фили повертел в руках свою находку: кожа, обматывающая рукоять, почернела и местами покоробилась, но в остальном топор выглядел как прежде — ни пятнышка ржи, даром, что провалялся в сырой траве несколько месяцев.

— Проверим?

В глазах Кили полыхнули знакомые шальные искры, и Фили едва успел поднять Костолом, отражая удар. Топоры зазвенели, сталкиваясь, подошвы сапог упирались в мягкую землю, пропахивая темные полосы в густом переплетении изумрудного мха и разноцветных листьев... Они глядели друг другу в глаза и улыбались, поднимая оружие, делая выпады и ставя блоки — празднуя по-своему этот прошедший год. Невозможный. Нечаянный. Украденный у смерти. Фили подумалось вдруг, что если кому-то все же вздумалось наблюдать за ними сейчас — хоть лесным белкам, хоть эльфам — наверняка у них глаза как блюдца от такого зрелища.

В конце концов Кили удалось сделать подсечку и Фили повалился навзничь, успев подставить под очередной удар рукоять топора, и одновременно выбросил вперед ногу, отправляя брата прямиком в растущие напротив заросли шиповника. Судя по громкому треску и возмущенному воплю, приземление прошло успешно.

Фили встал на ноги и, отряхнувшись, протянул брату руку.

— Хороши, а? — поднявшись, Кили торжествующе потряс топором. — Вот Двалин рад будет.

В волосах у него запутались листья и нити паутины, а на кафтане красовалась пара прорех. Поймав взгляд Фили, он ухмыльнулся:

— На себя-то посмотри.

— Да чтоб тебя... — Фили кое-как вытряс из волос труху и мрачно поковырял пальцем пятна прозелени от мха на локтях и подоле. — Самое оно для праздника.

— Да брось, — Кили легко пихнул его в бок кулаком. — Была бы беда. Тут рядом речка, слышишь?

Лесная река, вырывающаяся из эльфийского дворца шумным потоком, здесь текла неторопливо, степенно, не морща зеркальную гладь, в которой отражались оперенная легкими облаками безмятежная синь и черные в золоте, словно эреборские стражники в цветах королевской гвардии, деревья. Казалось, у реки нет дна, и вообще реки никакой нет, а есть просто еще один лес — перевернутый. Сделаешь шаг — и упадешь в светлое небо, до самых крон, в переплетения истончающихся веток. Попавшие в реку листья вились вдоль берега золотистой кружевной каймой, а на полузатонувшем бревне грелось целое семейство разморенных на солнце лягушек. Стоило им с Кили прыгнуть в воду, как они исчезли в прибрежной траве и принялись возмущаться оттуда на все лады бесцеремонным вторжением.

После холодной воды не по-осеннему прогретый воздух ласкал кожу как меховое одеяло. Фили бросил вычищенный кафтан на куст и растянулся на пожелтевшей, чуть колкой траве. Тихий плеск воды сливался с шорохом листьев наверху, а ему вторил нестройный лягушачий хор из кустов. Кили плюхнулся рядом, закинув руки за голову.

— Хорошо! Как тогда, помнишь, мы купались на границе Дикого края?

— Угу...

Из-за шуток про орков дядя тогда две недели подряд оставлял их дежурными по лагерю, и в тот день к реке они выбрались уже после ужина, зато никто не подгонял и не мешал им плескаться в свое удовольствие. А по возвращении в лагерь выяснилось, что дядя и Двалин ушли на охоту, и Кили подорвался идти им на помощь потому что «у них даже лука нет, что они там поймают». Причем Фили тоже тогда казалось, что это хорошая идея. А вот о том, что Торин с Двалином не ждут их помощи, он вспомнил, только когда метательный топор просвистел у него рядом с головой, едва не отхватив заушную косу. 

Торин тогда орал, багровея от ярости, что за зверя принял и чуть не прибил. А потом — что надо было прибить, раз не соображают и под горячую руку лезут без предупреждения. Что всю охоту им испохабили, что у них все на мази уже было, только и оставалось, что топор всадить... А Двалин молчал, но так выразительно хмурился, что по одному взгляду было ясно — с Торином он полностью согласен. Судя по всему, дядя своим криком всю дичь распугал на десять миль в округе, потому что на обратном пути Кили только одного тетерева удалось подстрелить, больше ничего не попалось.

Фили хмыкнул. С одной стороны, обидно, конечно — они-то хотели как лучше. А с другой... он попытался представить, что сказал бы сам, если б его прервали в тот момент, когда он собирался засадить топор...

Рыжий листок закружился над головой и, щекотно мазнув по щеке, опустился между ними. Фили поднял взгляд на уходящие вверх черные, с вкраплениями мха, стволы, поддерживающие светящиеся золотом, мозаичные своды крон на фоне нежно-голубого неба.

— Похоже на колонны в Эреборе, да?

— Только у нас колонны ровнее и красивее.

Фили рассмеялся.

— Ты что, уже по дому соскучился?

— Нет, ну правда же. — Кили задумчиво повертел в пальцах листок и поднес в глазу, глядя через проколотую травинкой дырку на небо. — Слушай, перед днем Дурина празднества в Дейле какие-то должны быть, ярмарки, помнишь, Бард звал? Надо будет дядю убедить, чтоб сам поехал. Пусть Двалина с собой возьмет, а мы как-нибудь с подготовкой управимся. Мы им еще охоту должны.

— Угу. Главное, чтобы никто не помешал опять.

На толстом суку над ними что-то зашуршало. Подняв голову, Фили на мгновение разглядел в листве блестящие, как гагаты, глазки-бусинки, а потом между веток взметнулся пушистый черно-бурый хвост и тут же скрылся.

— Ну что, шуганем местных белок?

Фили повернулся к брату. В темных глазах, как в лесной реке, плескались лукавые золотые искорки.

— Конечно.


End file.
